


Pillow Talk

by CallieeGirl



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is Pure, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, All that's important is you know there's fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is innocent, People think the wrong thing, Pillow Fights, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tags Are Hard, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: “Person A and Person B having a pillow fight in their hotel room and receiving a noise complaint from the people in the room next to/below them.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Pillow Talk

“You are going down!” 

“Not if you go down first!” 

Another thud against the wall and Stephanie Newmanst groaned, pulling the pillow off her head. “That’s it! They either shut up or I’m getting someone to take care of them!” She yelled to no one in particular before banging on the wall and telling the noisy occupants to be quiet.

She heard a faint, ‘Sorry’ and the noise stopped. Stephanie let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes once more. 

_Clink!_

Something glass must have hit the floor in their room and shattered. “Uh-Oh…”

"Oops…” 

“Oops? That’s all you have to say?”

“Well, if you didn’t move it would’ve hit its target!”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“Yes, you and your body that can’t be still!”

“You are so gonna get it!”

Stephanie’s eyes widened with fury and she grabbed the phone in her room, reporting the disturbance. She told the lady at the front desk it was just _unbearable._

The lady did an audible sigh and told the blonde that she’d send someone up soon. Stephanie smiled and hung up the phone. Well, whoever the people were next door to her were sure to get a rude wake up call, just like she had gotten.

* * *

“Hey, Charlie, we’ve got another complaint for room 217, could you check it out?”

“Yeah, sure.” The newest employee at the hotel nodded and headed towards an elevator. 

* * *

Adrien struggled to reach the last piece of broken glass that was stuck behind the dresser. “You do realize I’m gonna have to pay for this, right?”

“Serves you right for throwing the pillow at me. You know you don’t have good aim.” Marinette emerged from the closet, holding a broom.

“I don’t know, I landed you, didn’t I?” The designer let out a snort at his joke before glancing at the bed.

“You better hope we didn’t break the springs.”

“I’m sure it’s not the first time someone broke one of their beds.” Adrien gave his her his best Chat Noir smile and winked.

“Ew! Gross! Why am I dating you again?”

The twenty-year-old laughed. “Because I have low self-esteem, Daddy issues, and you feel bad for me?”

“Ah, yes, how could I forget th-” Marinette was cut off by a knock at the door. She gave Adrien a questioning look and he shrugged before gesturing for her to open it. The bluenette opened the door to reveal an young man standing there. “Can we help you?”

“Bonjour, Madame. We were called in regard to noise complaints from a couple people around you and we….” He stopped and took in the sight. The bed, which had sheets and pillows thrown everywhere, the young man leaning against a wall, his shirt on but backwards and hair very messed up, and then the lady in front of him who didn’t look much better off than the boy. Her makeup, which was obviously applied a couple hours ago, was now smeared and her hair was half way out of her braid. 

“Sir?”

Charlie shook his head, regaining his composure and ignoring the blush on his cheeks. “We would like you to keep your activities down, please. There are other guests here so please keep that in mind when you decide to have some _fun.”_ He emphasized the last word and the female nodded. Once he established that justice had been done to the situation, Charlie decided to excuse himself. “If you are in need of new sheets in the morning, please let us know and housekeeping will come prepared.”

Marinette watched, confused, as the employee left flustered. “What was that all about?” She turned to her boyfriend as she closed the door. 

Adrien shrugged. “Beats me. I guess some people get embarrassed about pillow fights. So, best two out of three?” He held gestured to the bed. 

“I don’t know, Adrien. They already told us to stop and let the other residents sleep.”

“We can be _really_ quiet.”

She stopped to think about it for a moment. It was a tempting offer, yet she knew the model couldn’t control himself once they got going. “I’ll make you a deal. If we go to sleep now, then when we get back home we can do it.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Adrien grinned and pulled her close to himself. “You know… We can always do _other_ things…”

“Oh, really? What did you have in mind?”

“Well, it just so happens this hotel gives you new sheets in the morning if you ask for them.”

“Are you suggested what I think you’re suggesting.”

“If you’re thinking what I’m thinking than it’s most definitely what I’m suggesting.”

“Blanket fort and movie marathon!” They said at the same time. Laughing, the two began to build the fort out of sheets and pillows and arguing about what movie to watch…. _quietly…._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think??? Not exactly what you expected with a title like "Pillow Talk?"


End file.
